My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Gallery
Prologue: A broken guitar string and a mysterious stranger Sunset Shimmer's legs running EG3.png|Run, Forrest, Run!!! Sunset Shimmer's shadow cast over a house EG3.png|Hey, where's the fire? Sunset Shimmer runs by some leaves EG3.png Wondercolt Statue at dusk EG3.png Sunset Shimmer runs up to her friends EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "I got your text" EG3.png|"I got your text, Rainbow Dash!" Sunset Shimmer pointing to the portal EG3.png|"Did something come through the portal?" Sunset Shimmer "is Equestrian magic on the loose" EG3.png|"Is Equestrian magic on the loose?" Sunset Shimmer "Did Twilight come back" EG3.png|"Did Twilight come back with..." Sunset Shimmer "a problem only we can solve" EG3.png|"a problem that only we can solve?!" Pinkie Pie holding two cupcakes EG3.png|"Has a giant cake monster..." Pinkie Pie asking about a cake monster EG3.png|"...covered all the cakes in the world..." Pinkie Pie "in cake?!" EG3.png|"...in cake?!" Pinkie stuffing the cupcakes in her mouth EG3.png|Nom! Rainbow Dash at her guitar case EG3.png|"Um..." Rainbow Dash "not exactly" EG3.png|"...not exactly." Sunset Shimmer "I don't understand" EG3.png|"Uh, I don't understand." Applejack "Well, Sunset" EG3.png|"Well, Sunset..." Applejack pointing to Rainbow EG3.png|"... I was just tellin' Rainbow Dash here..." AJ playing with Rainbow's broken string EG3.png|"...that a broken guitar string..." AJ pulling Rainbow's broken string EG3.png|"...doesn't really qualify as an emergency." Rainbow Dash "It totally does" EG3.png|"It totally does!" Rarity "Really, Rainbow Dash" EG3.png|"Really, Rainbow Dash!" Rarity "I was in the middle of sewing" EG3.png|"I was in the middle of sewing a very complex appliqué..." Rarity "my latest frock" EG3.png|"... on my latest frock." Fluttershy stroking Angel Bunny EG3.png|"And I was just about to tuck everyone in for the night at the shelter." Fluttershy "we'll have to start stories" EG3.png|"Now we'll have to start stories..." Fluttershy "all over again" EG3.png|"...all over again." Sunset with her hands on her hips EG3.png|"Why would you send all of us..." Sunset with her arms open EG3.png|"... an emergency text..." Sunset with her arms crossed EG3.png|"...for a guitar string?" Rainbow Dash "I was going to pony up" EG3.png|"Well, I was going to pony up..." The CMCs waving to Rainbow Dash EG3.png|"... and show our fans some awesome guitar licks..." Rainbow Dash holding her broken string EG3.png|"...but I kinda need all six strings to do it." Rainbow Dash "got any extra" EG3.png|"Got any extra?" Main 5 look at Rainbow EG3.png|Is she serious? Main 5 groaning EG3.png|Uuuugh... Sunset reaching into her backpack EG3.png|I think Sunset has one... Sunset gives Rainbow a spare string EG3.png|"Here." Rainbow Dash takes the string EG3.png|What, no 'thank you'? Sunset Shimmer "Everyone's finished practicing" EG3.png|"But everyone finished practicing for the day." Sunset Shimmer "all the music rooms are locked" EG3.png|"I'm pretty sure all the music rooms are locked." Rainbow Dash restringing her guitar EG3.png|"No problem." Rainbow talking about the acoustics EG3.png|"The acoustics in the hallway are perfect for power chords." Rainbow strums a chord EG3.png Rainbow Dash "C'mon!" EG3.png|"C'mon!" Sunset shaking her head EG3.png|Typical Dashie. Sunset Shimmer studying outside of CHS EG3.png Bus pulls up to CHS EG3.png A pair of legs about to walk off the bus EG3.png Mysterious figure outside CHS EG3.png Device emitting something EG3.png|Beep... beep... beep... Mysterious figure studying the portal EG3.png|Beep beep beep beep beep! Mysterious figure touching the portal EG3.png|Wah wah wah wah wah... Sunset writing in her journal EG3.png Sunset notices the mysterious figure EG3.png Sunset calls out to the mysterious figure EG3.png|Sunset: "Hey!" Mysterious figure's cover is blown EG3.png|Ghostbusters called. They want their PKE meter back. Mysterious figure runs away EG3.png|"What are you doing?!" Sunset chases the mystery girl EG3.png|"Wait!" Sunset Shimmer "Stop" EG3.png|"Stop!" Mystery girl parkouring on a lamppost EG3.png|Is she doing friggin' parkour? Does she go to high school or military school? Mystery girl runs back onto the bus EG3.png Sunset misses the bus EG3.png Sunset "Who was that?" EG3.png|"Who was that?" Mystery girl taking off her hood EG3.png Mystery girl revealed to be Twilight Sparkle EG3.png Twilight sighs on the bus EG3.png Bus driving down the road EG3.png Opening credits/Friendship Games Friendship Games sticky note on Sci-Twi's calendar EG3.png Close-up on the sticky note EG3.png First appearance of the FG logo EG3.png Sunset Shimmer running in credits EG3.png Static shot of the main six EG3.png Static shot of Sunny Flare EG3.png Static shot of the Shadowbolts EG3.png Art director and storyboard supervisor credits EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts insignias EG3.png Music credits EG3.png Screenwriter credit EG3.png Director credit EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi split-screen EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi back to back EG3.png Consulting director credit EG3.png Starring credit EG3.png|Mane 6 Vs Shadow 6 Tara Strong credit EG3.png Rebecca Shoichet credit EG3.png Ashleigh Ball credit EG3.png Andrea Libman credit EG3.png Tabitha St. Germain credit EG3.png Cathy Weseluck credit EG3.png|Yeah, I'm just as surprised as you are. Iris Quinn credit EG3.png|I can tell by the look on her eye that she isn't very nice. Equestria Girls logo EG3.png Fluttershy takes off EG3.png|Go... Pinkie Pie takes off EG3.png|...go... Rarity takes off EG3.png|...Pow... Applejack takes off EG3.png|...wer... Rainbow Dash takes off EG3.png|...Rang... Sunset Shimmer takes off EG3.png|...ers! 2nd Friendship Games logo EG3.png The mysterious girl Rarity "just what the students at Crystal Prep would do" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "supposed to be about getting along" EG3.png Applejack "kinda hard to get along with" EG3.png CHS Rally Song Principal Celestia addressing the students EG3.png Rarity, Sunset, and Fluttershy listening EG3.png|Hey, Sunset! Love the new look! But I thought you let your leather jacket blow away in the wind. Principal Celestia mentions the Friendship Games EG3.png Students cheering unenthusiastically EG3.png|Whoop-dee-doodle-doo. The Friendship Games are here. Watermelody and Golden Hazel unenthused EG3.png|The Friendship Games are always the same EVERY year... nothing's really exciting about them. Celestia and Luna annoyed EG3.png Rainbow Dash "Crystal Prep students" EG3.png Rainbow Dash addresses the students EG3.png Rainbow Dash "super smart" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "super motivated" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "there's one thing" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "they aren't" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "They aren't Wondercolts!" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "We fought magic" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "More than once" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "and come out on top" EG3.png Drum majorette "aw oh" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "there's other schools" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "but none can make" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "those claims" EG3.png CHS students watching Rainbow and the band EG3.png Rainbow Dash "Together we are Canterlot" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "Come cheer our name" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "This will be our year" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "to win these games" EG3.png Rainbow jumping off the stage EG3.png Rainbow "We'll always be" EG3.png Rainbow and drum majorette "Wondercolts forever" EG3.png CHS marching band in single file EG3.png Drummer, bass drummer, and piccolo player EG3.png Rainbow Dash "our time has finally" EG3.png Rainbow and drum majorette leading parade EG3.png CHS marching band playing EG3.png DJ Pon-3 enjoying the show EG3.png DJ Pon-3 grabbing a cord EG3.png|Guess what? I got a fever... DJ Pon-3 plugging in portable turntable EG3.png|...and the only prescription is more bass. Electricity traveling down cord EG3.png Cord zig-zagging EG3.png Cord going diagonal EG3.png Electricity reaches speaker EG3.png Speaker rumbling EG3.png Beats blasting out of the speaker EG3.png Soundwaves swirling EG3.png Rainbow blast EG3.png Electric wave surrounds volume control EG3.png DJ Pon-3 scratching EG3.png Rainbow Dash wearing a band hat EG3.png Rainbow Dash "we're not the school" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "we're different now" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "we overcame" EG3.png Placards showing Raging She-Demon Shimmer EG3.png|None taken, I guess? Placards showing miscolored Sirens EG3.png|Um... I'm pretty sure those are the wrong colours... CHS students getting pumped EG3.png CHS Students "Unite!" EG3.png More CHS students getting pumped EG3.png CHS students "Hey hey!" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "so get ready" EG3.png|This face should be a meme... Rainbow Dash "see us in first place" EG3.png Rainbow Dash's hat twirling EG3.png Baton twirling EG3.png Drum majorette catches baton EG3.png Drum majorette being cute EG3.png Band members throwing out ears and tails EG3.png Band members with their arms outstretched EG3.png Jocks catching the ears EG3.png Jocks with their fists in the air EG3.png More students with ears EG3.png CHS students "Our time is now!" EG3.png Rainbow Dash putting ears on Trixie EG3.png Lyra, Sweetie Drops, and Trixie with ears on EG3.png Rainbow Dash "magic of friendship" EG3.png Main 6 captivated EG3.png Rainbow and drum majorette "At the end" EG3.png Rainbow and drum majorette back to back EG3.png Full shot of the gym EG3.png Fuller zoom of the gym EG3.png The Rainbooms excited EG3.png Sunset Shimmer's assignment Rainbow Dash "anybody have any guesses" EG3.png|"Anybody have any guesses on what the events are gonna be?" Pinkie Pie holding a pie and cake EG3.png|"Pie eating? Cake eating?" Pinkie Pie deep gasp EG3.png|gasp Pinkie Pie "pie-cake eating!" EG3.png|"PIE-CAKE EATING!" Pinkie Pie "nothing to worry about" EG3.png|"Nothing to worry about." [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TemptingFate Don't say that, Pinkie Pie!] Sci-Twi's research Crystal Prep Academy exterior EG3.png Twilight Sparkle alone at Crystal Prep EG3.png Fleur bumps into Twilight EG3.png Twilight Sparkle "Pardon me" EG3.png|"Pardon me." Twilight Sparkle depressed EG3.png|Poor Twilight. Microscope, test tubes and computer with Puppy Spike wallpaper EG3.png Research of the events from the first two movies EG3.png|So apparently, this world's Twilight believes tacos have something to do with the magic? Puppy Spike sleeping on computer chair EG3.png Puppy Spike's ear perks up EG3.png Happy Puppy Spike EG3.png Puppy Spike jumps off the chair EG3.png Puppy Spike running up to the door EG3.png Sci-Twi kicks the door open EG3.png Sci-Twi sitting down EG3.png Sci-Twi calling Puppy Spike EG3.png Puppy Spike popping out of the trash can EG3.png Sci-Twi giggling at Puppy Spike EG3.png Sci-Twi "There you are!" EG3.png Puppy Spike licking Sci-Twi EG3.png Sci-Twi "Okay, okay" EG3.png Puppy Spike makes himself comfy EG3.png Sci-Twi opening a drawer EG3.png Sci-Twi taking device out of drawer EG3.png Sci-Twi holding the device EG3.png Sci-Twi "with this device" EG3.png Sci-Twi pointing to the device EG3.png Sci-Twi pushing the button EG3.png Sci-Twi "contain the bizarre energy" EG3.png Sci-Twi with the device open EG3.png Puppy Spike trying to reach the device EG3.png Puppy Spike growling at CHS EG3.png Sci-Twi petting Puppy Spike EG3.png Sci-Twi "but I just" EG3.png Sci-Twi "couldn't wait' EG3.png Sci-Twi smiling EG3.png Sci-Twi "all the time I'll need" EG3.png Sci-Twi "for the Friendship Games" EG3.png Sci-Twi "I just hope" EG3.png Sci-Twi "rivalry nonsense" EG3.png Sci-Twi "doesn't get in the way" EG3.png Puppy Spike listening to Sci-Twi EG3.png Puppy Spike sees a ladybug EG3.png|Is that the same ladybug from the first two movies? Puppy Spike growling at ladybug EG3.png Puppy Spike pouncing on ladybug EG3.png Puppy Spike missed EG3.png Puppy Spike be like "Where'd it go?" EG3.png|Where'd it go, Spike? Where'd it go? Sci-Twi "practically give me" EG3.png Sci-Twi "my entrance" EG3.png Sci-Twi "Everton Independent" EG3.png Sci-Twi leaning backwards in her chair EG3.png Sci-Twi about to fall EG3.png Differing sneak peek shots Twilight falls backwards EG3.png Cadance peering behind the door EG3.png What More Is Out There? Door to Sci-Twi's lab EG3.png Sci-Twi adjusting her tie EG3.png Sci-Twi closing the door behind her EG3.png Sci-Twi shuts the door EG3.png Sci-Twi with her eyes closed EG3.png Sci-Twi walking forward EG3.png Sci-Twi walking down the Crystal Prep hallway EG3.png Sci-Twi bumping into students EG3.png Sci-Twi "all these halls before" EG3.png Sci-Twi walking toward a classroom EG3.png Sci-Twi "I've been in and out" EG3.png Sci-Twi "every door" EG3.png Crystal Prep classroom EG3.png Fleur dis Lee closing the shade EG3.png Sci-Twi's reflection in the door EG3.png Sci-Twi "in every class" EG3.png Sci-Twi "my grades the best" EG3.png Sci-Twi looking at the trophy display case EG3.png Sci-Twi's hand brushing the glass EG3.png Sci-Twi "time for me to go" EG3.png Sci-Twi "I know there's more" EG3.png Sci-Twi "that's out there" EG3.png Sci-Twi "I just haven't found it yet" EG3.png Sci-Twi singing "I know there's more" a 2nd time EG3.png Sci-Twi "that's out there" 2 EG3.png Sci-Twi "another me" EG3.png Sci-Twi "I haven't met" EG3.png Sci-Twi walking through the foyer EG3.png Sci-Twi "This school is full of people" EG3.png Sci-Twi "but still I don't belong" EG3.png Sci-Twi hanging her head down EG3.png Sci-Twi "they only dream of winning" EG3.png Sci-Twi "look at me like something's wrong" EG3.png Sci-Twi walking away from snobby Crystal Preppers EG3.png Sci-Twi "Maybe I'm better off" EG3.png Sci-Twi walking sadly EG3.png Sci-Twi "will I find" EG3.png Sci-Twi "What I'm looking for" EG3.png Sci-Twi walking up the steps EG3.png Sci-Twi "I know there's more" on the stairs EG3.png Sci-Twi "that's out there" on the stairs EG3.png Sci-Twi "something to fill this hole" EG3.png Sci-Twi looking out the window EG3.png Sci-Twi standing at the window EG3.png Sci-Twi "I'm not afraid to try" EG3.png Exterior shot of CPHS during "What More Is Out There" EG3.png Sci-Twi "There's only so much" EG3.png Meeting with Principal Cinch Twilight opening a door EG3.png Twilight under a spotlight EG3.png Sci-Twi gets on the bus Sci-Twi walking toward Dean Cadance EG3.png Sci-Twi "I'm not really sure" EG3.png Dean Cadance "one second" EG3.png Sour Sweet "You could try" EG3.png Sour Sweet "the end of the line" EG3.png|First, She's Sour. Sci-Twi turns around EG3.png Sci-Twi "what did you say?" EG3.png Sour Sweet pretending to be nice EG3.png|Then, She's Sweet. Sour Sweet pointing to Sci-Twi EG3.png|Maybe she'll be gone soon... Sour Sweet "should definitely" EG3.png Sci-Twi looking at Sour Sweet EG3.png Sci-Twi "I didn't mean to" EG3.png Dean Cadance "This is the right bus" EG3.png|"This is the right bus." Sci-Twi "I didn't mean to cut" EG3.png|"I didn't mean to cut." Sour Sweet "too late now" EG3.png|"It's too late now." Sci-Twi giving a look EG3.png Sci-Twi looking down EG3.png Indigo Zap "Are we gonna win?!?!" EG3.png| "Are we gonna win?!?!" Sci-Twi "I don't know" EG3.png|"I don't know..." Indigo Zap "Try again" EG3.png|"Try again!" Indigo Zap "Are..." EG3.png|"Are..." Indigo Zap gets up in Sci-Twi's face EG3.png|"...we gonna...WIN?!?!" Sci-Twi walking up the bus stairs EG3.png|Competitive, much? Sci-Twi "I guess?" EG3.png|"I guess?" Sci-Twi "It's just..." EG3.png|"...It's just..." Sci-Twi being very awkward EG3.png|Poor Sci-Twi... Sci-Twi talking about CHS EG3.png|Extremely nervous. Sci-Twi "with their reputation" EG3.png|"With their reputation..." Sci-Twi being even more awkward EG3.png|Should I continue? Sci-Twi "not better than ours" EG3.png|"...not better than ours." Sci-Twi twiddling EG3.png|What to say, what to say... Sci-Twi "We can't let them" EG3.png|"We can't let them... Sci-Twi "you know" EG3.png|"...you know." Sci-Twi "Win I mean" EG3.png|"Win, I mean..." Twilight Sparkle "right?" EG3.png|"Right?" Shadowbolts looking at Sci-Twi like she's an idiot EG3.png|What did she just say? Twilight tries to talk to Sugarcoat EG3.png|"Hi, Sugarcoat." Sugarcoat "You should consider not speaking in public" EG3.png|"You should consider not speaking in public." (Ouch.) Rarity's uniforms Students walking outside CHS EG3.png The Rainbooms ponied up EG3.png|Pony power! The Rainbooms finish practicing EG3.png|Aw, shoot. We missed it! Rainbow Dash "I hope the FG have a music competition" EG3.png|"I hope the Friendship Games have a music competition," Rainbow Dash "we would totally rock it" EG3.png|because we would totally rock it!" Sunset Shimmer "um..." EG3.png|"Um..." Sunset "we're supposed to be" EG3.png|"were supposed to keep" Sunset pointing down EG3.png|"magic out of the Friendship Games," Sunset "remember?" EG3.png|"remember?" Rarity applying makeup EG3.png|Applying make-up after rehearsal Rarity "easier said than done" EG3.png|"Easier said than done, darling." Rarity leaning on the piano EG3.png|"I'm sure in Equestria, magic does whatever you want." (Chaos is best magic) Rarity "but..." EG3.png|"But..." Sunset "this isn't Equestria" EG3.png|"This isn't Equestria." (It's Sparta. :P) Applejack comforting Sunset EG3.png|"Well, when it comes to magic," Applejack "I'm sure you'll figure it out" EG3.png|"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Rarity "And while Sunset" EG3.png|"And while Sunset works on keeping the magic" Rarity "out of the games" EG3.png|"out of the games," Rarity "I've been working" EG3.png|"I've been working on" Rarity "What to put in!" EG3.png|"what to put in!" Applejack "What did you go an' do?" EG3.png|"Rarity, what'd you go an' do?" Rarity pushing costume rack out of hammerspace EG3.png|A wild costume rack appears! Curious Pinkie at the drums EG3.png|Should I start another song? A costume rack rolls in front of Pinkie EG3.png|"Well, I had a little time on my hands..." (Hey, this is blocking my view!) Pinkie dressed like a pirate EG3.png|"..and since..."(That's better! Arrrr!) Rainbow Dash confused in band room EG3.png|"...we don't know.." Costume rack appears in front of Rainbow EG3.png|"...what the Friendship Games'" (Another wild costume rack? Man, these things are everywhere!) Rainbow Dash curious EG3.png|"...events are," (What clothes did Rarity make for me?) Rarity popping out of the costume rack EG3.png|"..I made" (Surprise!!) Rarity throwing a uniform onto Rainbow EG3.png|"...a few options" Rainbow suddenly wearing a Wondercolts uniform EG3.png|"for uniforms." (If only getting dressed worked that way...) Rainbow Dash "You really didn't have to" EG3.png|"You really didn't have to do that." Rarity "I know" EG3.png|Rainbow seems uncomfortable here. Rainbow and Rarity hear AJ EG3.png|Whats over there? AJ doesn't like the girly dresses EG3.png|Is that Applejack's rack or Pinkie's? Pinkie dressed like an old wizard EG3.png|"You really didn't have to." Rarity excited "I know!" EG3.png|"I know!" Rarity being giddy EG3.png|Rarity can't take a hint. Crystal Prep arrives Rarity's magic extolled The Equestria Girls meet Sci-Twi Twilight Sparkle enters the CHS band room EG3.png|Hey look, it's Twilight Spectacle! Twilight enters the band room EG3.png Sunset and friends in bizarre attire EG3.png The Equestria Girls "Twilight?!" EG3.png Sci-Twi "Uh, yes?" EG3.png Main 6 gathering around Sci-Twi EG3.png Applejack "You shoulda told us" EG3.png Pinkie and Sunset thrilled to see "Twilight" EG3.png Rarity "What are you wearing?" EG3.png Sci-Twi "My uniform?" EG3.png Fluttershy "Your uniform for what?" EG3.png Sci-Twi "For Crystal Prep" EG3.png Sci-Twi "Why does everyone" EG3.png Sci-Twi "know who I am?" EG3.png Rainbow "Did you say Crystal Prep?" EG3.png Fluttershy and Rarity recognize Puppy Spike EG3.png Sci-Twi "You know my dog" EG3.png Fluttershy petting Puppy Spike EG3.png Sci-Twi backing away from Fluttershy EG3.png Celestia giving Cinch a tour of CHS EG3.png Principal Celestia notices Sci-Twi EG3.png Principal Celestia "Twilight?" EG3.png Sci-Twi "This is getting ridiculous" EG3.png Cinch "I must apologize" EG3.png Cinch walking up to Sci-Twi EG3.png Cinch "my prized student" EG3.png Celestia "Your student?" EG3.png Cinch "The smart ones" EG3.png Cinch "always curious" EG3.png Cinch leading Sci-Twi away EG3.png The Equestria Girls looking puzzled EG3.png Celestia looking away EG3.png Celestia "I didn't know" EG3.png Celestia "Twilight had a twin sister" EG3.png Pinkie Pie "She doesn't" EG3.png Pinkie Pie "That Twilight is obviously" EG3.png Pinkie pointing down EG3.png Pinkie Pie shrugging EG3.png Pinkie Pie "from the pony world" EG3.png Pinkie Pie pointing to her right EG3.png Pinkie Pie "doesn't go to Crystal Prep" EG3.png Pinkie making glasses with her fingers EG3.png Celestia dumbfounded EG3.png Celestia "Nevermind" EG3.png Where's the portal?!?! Sunset and friends in the hallway EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "randomly popping up" EG3.png Pinkie Pie is party pooped The Rainbooms in the auditorium EG3.png Wondercolts worried EG3.png Human Twilight meets Pinkie Pie EG3.png Twilight's glasses drooping EG3.png Twilight Sparkle's hair falls EG3.png Twilight straightening her hair EG3.png Dimensional rift opening up EG3.png|That forest clearing looks familiar... Twilight looking at the dimensional rift EG3.png ACADECA Sour Sweet and the Shadowbolts EG3.png Wondercolts lineup EG3.png|"Let's go..." Let's go, Wondercolts! EG3.png|"...Wondercolts!" Shadowbolts lineup EG3.png|"Let's go..." Let's go, Shadowbolts! EG3.png|"...Shadowbolts!" Twilight faces Sunset Shimmer EG3.png Sunset faces Twilight Sparkle EG3.png|Oh, it's the obligatory Sunset confronts the villain/heroine scene from the previous two movies. Differing sneak peek shots Twilight jealous of Sunset Shimmer EG3.png Fluttershy shows her kindness Twilight spying on the Rainbooms EG3.png Twilight Sparkle hiding behind a pole EG3.png Spike can talk! The field revealed Applejack "doesn't seem like the magical type" EG3.png The Tri-Cross Relay Crusaders and CHS students cheer EG3.png Cadance "So..." EG3.png Cadance "if the competitors are ready" EG3.png|Where did Dean Cadence get that airhorn? Cadance blowing the airhorn EG3.png Sour Sweet vs. Fluttershy EG3.png Sci-Twi and Applejack at the start line EG3.png Sour Sweet and Fluttershy jumping over hay bales EG3.png Sour Sweet running over magenta background EG3.png Sour Sweet running up to her quivers EG3.png Sour Sweet takes her quivers EG3.png Sour Sweet jumping onto a platform EG3.png Sour Sweet grabbing onto a rope EG3.png Sour Sweet firing three arrows EG3.png Sour Sweet's arrows hit the target EG3.png Sour Sweet being smug about her victory EG3.png Applejack vs. Twilight EG3.png Sci-Twi and AJ shocked EG3.png Twilight runs ahead of Applejack EG3.png Fluttershy timidly trying to shoot an arrow EG3.png Fluttershy's arrow doesn't shoot EG3.png Sour Sweet waiting for Sci-Twi EG3.png Twilight jumping over a hay bale EG3.png|Everybody do the flop! Twilight face-faults EG3.png|Ouch! >_< Sour Sweet angry EG3.png File:Sour Sweet worried EG3.png Sour Sweet checks on Fluttershy EG3.png Fluttershy squeamish about her bow EG3.png Arrow misses EG3.png Sci-Twi holding onto her bow EG3.png Sci-Twi falling from the podium EG3.png Sci-Twi closer to the ground EG3.png Sci-Twi's foot tries to grab hold EG3.png Sour Sweet pulling her eye sockets EG3.png Fluttershy now more confident EG3.png Fluttershy holding her breath EG3.png Fluttershy shoots the arrow EG3.png Fluttershy's arrow gets a bullseye EG3.png Closeup on the bullseye EG3.png Sour Sweet surprised EG3.png Fluttershy happy about bullseye EG3.png Fluttershy giving the thumbs up to AJ EG3.png Applejack's honest instructions Pinkie Pie in the roller derby EG3.png|Let's get ready to rumble! Sunset, Rainbow, Sugarcoat, and Indigo Zap on motorbikes EG3.png|"You're really bad at this!" Rainbow Dash's loyal save Twilight near a tiny dimensional rift EG3.png Magic leaking through to the human world EG3.png Sunset's rage Capture the flag Unleash the Magic Twilight's amulet surging with magic EG3.png Enter Midnight Sparkle Twilight's magic about to burst EG3.png Twilight's magic bursting outward EG3.png Twilight calling for help EG3.png|"HELP!" Everyone's a winner Pinkie Pie "when you say it all at once" EG3.png Sci-Twi's decision Epilogue: Well...this is awkward Right There in Front of Me/End credits Previews USA Today Hasbro Studios logo EG3.png Canterlot High School overhead exterior EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls logo EG3.png Friendship Games logo EG3.png Miscellaneous Promotional material MLP Friendship Games official logo.png EQG3 Promotional Image.png|Promo image from the 2015 New York Toy Fair. Friendship Games Facebook promotional image.png|From the My Little Pony Facebook page. MLP New York Toy Fair 2015.png|MLP section at the 2015 New York Toy Fair. NYTF 2015 Human Twilight display art.png|A Human Twilight display from N.Y. Toy Fair 2015. Equestria Girls Midnight Magic Twilight Sparkle artwork.jpg| Wondercolts Team.png Applejack & Sour Sweet.png Friendship Games App.png Pinkie Pie MLP EG Friendship Games Facebook.png MLP EG Friendship Games Facebook.jpg MLP EG Friendship Games Facebook 2.png|From the My Little Pony Facebook page. MLP EG Friendship Games Facebook 3.png|From the My Little Pony Facebook page. Science Sunset Facebook promo.jpg|From the Shout! Factory Facebook page. MLP EG Friendship Games Facebook 4.png|From the My Little Pony Facebook page. Artwork Sunset Shimmer Friendship Games bio art.png|Sunset Shimmer Applejack Friendship Games bio art.png|Applejack Fluttershy Friendship Games bio art.png|Fluttershy Pinkie Pie Friendship Games bio art.png|Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash Friendship Games bio art.png|Rainbow Dash Rarity Friendship Games bio art.png|Rarity Twilight Sparkle Friendship Games bio art.png|Human Twilight Sparkle Indigo Zap Friendship Games bio art.png|Indigo Zap Lemon Zest Friendship Games bio art.png|Lemon Zest Sour Sweet Friendship Games bio art.png|Sour Sweet Sugarcoat Friendship Games bio art.png|Sugarcoat Sunny Flare Friendship Games bio art.png|Sunny Flare Merchandise Friendship Games Shout! Factory poster.jpg|Movie poster Equestria Girls Friendship Games DVD Cover.png|Region 1 DVD cover Equestria Girls Friendship Games Blu-ray cover.png|Blu-ray cover Equestria Girls Friendship Games Blu-ray cover sideview.jpg|Side-view of the Blu-ray cover Equestria Girls Friendship Games Region 2 DVD Cover.png|Region 2 DVD cover Equestria Girls Friendship Games Book cover.png|Book cover Friendship Games Sporty Style Applejack doll.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Applejack doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Applejack doll back of packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Fluttershy doll.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Fluttershy doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Fluttershy doll back of packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Sunset Shimmer doll.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Sunset Shimmer doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Rainbow Dash doll.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Rainbow Dash doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Wondercolts dolls.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Twilight Sparkle doll.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Twilight Sparkle doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Twilight Sparkle doll back of packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Sour Sweet deluxe doll.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Sour Sweet doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Sour Sweet doll back of packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Sugarcoat doll.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Sugarcoat doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Indigo Zap doll.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Indigo Zap doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Shadowbolts dolls.jpg|Is that Lightning Dust on the left? Friendship Games School Spirit Applejack doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Applejack doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Fluttershy doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Fluttershy doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Pinkie Pie doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Pinkie Pie doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Rainbow Dash doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Rainbow Dash doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Rainbow Dash doll back of packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Rarity doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Rarity doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Sunset Shimmer doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Sunset Shimmer doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Sunset Shimmer doll back of packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Wondercolts dolls.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Twilight Sparkle doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Twilight Sparkle doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Sour Sweet doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Sour Sweet doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Lemon Zest doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Lemon Zest doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Sunny Flare doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Sunny Flare doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Sugarcoat doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Sugarcoat doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Sugarcoat doll back of packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Indigo Zap doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Indigo Zap doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Indigo Zap doll back of packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Shadowbolts dolls.jpg Friendship Games Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle toys.jpg Friendship Games Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle packaging.jpg Friendship Games Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle 2-pack.jpg Friendship Games Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle 2-pack packaging.jpg Friendship Games Midnight Sparkle doll.jpg Friendship Games Midnight Sparkle doll packaging.jpg SDCC 2015 Exclusive Twilight Sparkle doll.jpg|SDCC 2015 Sci-Twi doll SDCC 2015 Exclusive Twilight Sparkle doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games Motocross Bike toy and helmet.jpg Friendship Games Motocross Bike and Sporty Style Sunset Shimmer.jpg Equestria Girls Friendship Games Motocross Bike packaging.jpg Friendship Games Canterlot High Playset interior.jpg Friendship Games Canterlot High Playset front.jpg Friendship Games Canterlot High Playset packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Photo Finish Locker Playset.jpg Equestria Girls Photo Finish Locker Playset packaging.jpg NYTF 2015 Midnight Magic Twilight Sparkle doll.jpg EG Friendship Games Hair Tattoo Set.png EG Friendship Games Nail Stickers.png EG Friendship Games Canal Toys-MLPEG Nail Stickers.png EG Friendship Games "Cutie Mark Kit" Face Art.png|The package in the middle features the Twilight from the human world with glasses. EG Friendship Games MLP EG Hair Stencil Kit.png EG Friendship Games Fashion Frendzy.jpg EG Friendship Games Ready to Rumble!.jpg|Ready to Rumble! NYTF 2015 Canterlot High playset with EG dolls.png MLPEG Friendship Games Flash Sentry doll 1.png MLPEG Friendship Games Flash Sentry doll 2.png NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display 2.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship Games doll packages.jpg SDCC 2015 Friendship Games button.png|"Friendship Games" button from the 2015 San Diego Comic-Con. Coloring pages Rainbow Dash Friendship Games coloring page.jpg Category:Equestria Girls Category:Galleries